


No Dress Code: Blindfold

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [14]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blindfolds, Boundaries, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impatience, Trying something new, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Furia is a bit of a fan of sensory deprivation herself, so it really should be no surprise that she’d like to share that experience with Eli.





	No Dress Code: Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> A question popped into my head and after a little chat with Close, this happened.

Eli wandered across the bedroom, dragging a towel over his warm, inked skin. Finding Furia kneeling in the center of the bed all decked out in the lingerie he’d bought because he’d thought the shade would bring out the color of his eyes when he looked up at her from between her thighs, he smirked.

“I like it better on.”

“Of course, you do,” she purred at him, spinning a black cloth around her fingers.

“What’s that love?”

“Blindfold.”

His nose wrinkled.

“C’mon,” she cooed, her hands dropping between her knees. She almost looked like she might just try the pout. But her lips never quite got there. “We could just give it a try,” she said in a sultry voice, holding the swath of black just at chest level.

Eli leaned on the edge of the bed and blinked at her. He knew Furia could be convincing, so he decided to let her try and do just that.

She stood up and sashayed across the length of the bed, setting her hands on his shoulders. “Please,” she asked, placing a kiss on the cap of his shoulder. “Just a little teasing.” More kisses dotted up toward his neck, punctuating it with a sharp bite that made him hiss.

He dropped the towel, in favor of running his hands over her hips. “Then?”

Her tongue blazed a trail up the length of his neck. Her teeth tugged at his earlobe. “ _Then_ I’m going to leave pulsing bite marks between your tattoos.” Her hand finally teased into his hair, fingers threading through the shorter hair at the back of his neck before she made him hiss again. Her nails scraped his scalp, fingers tight in silken strands of purple. The pain sung through his nerves when she pulled his head back. Leaning over him, her lips so temptingly close. He could see the excitement in her hazel eyes, pupils dilated with intoxication.

 _This. This_ , he knew was the reason that swatch of fabric in her hands wasn’t going to work. Eli was a very visual beast. And from the swish of her hips to the way her gaze dared him when he had her on the cusp of an orgasm, Furia was a joy to watch.

“You know this isn’t going to work,” he told her honestly. Even despite the huge part of him that prided itself on pleasing his partner in bed, this wasn’t something he’d be able to pull off, even for her. Well, more to the point, _especially_ for her.

“All I’m asking is that you try. It’s not like I’m going to get crazy and try to tie you to the bed or something.”

The way her bottom lip puffed out at him, it begged to be bitten and he lunged forward and did just that. Sucking on it for good measure. Then he slipped out of her grip and dropped onto the bed. Placing his naked, tattooed body on display right in the center of it, he threaded his hands behind his head and tightened his stomach just so. He might as well look as tempting as possible.

Furia hopped onto the edge of the bed and practically skipped across it, dropping onto her knees next to him. The giddiness exuding from her smile was more than just simple lust. “Tilt your head a little, please, mi bonito pavo real.”

He chuckled, she usually wasn’t so saccharin with the Spanish. For the moment, he cooperated, while teasing his hands over the curve of her hips, along her ribs, and up to cup her breasts. She wriggled under his hands giggling softly until a quiet moan hung in her throat. Her smile was the last thing he saw before she placed the blindfold over his aqua eyes. The fabric tightened.

“That good?” she asked. “Or too tight?”

Eli didn’t give her an immediate answer, just followed his hands. One thumb played across the lace of the balconette bra, baring one nipple just as his lips reached it.

“Ah,” she sighed, her hands ducking into his hair, cradling his head against her. “Clearly not tight enough,” she chuckled, but didn’t pull him away.

He teased and sucked it to a tight peak that tingled with scrape of his teeth. “No, it’s fine. Just figured since teasing was the name of the game, I’d get in a bit of my own.”

She giggled and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He pulled her against him, deepening it. “Lay back,” she finally said, placing another quick peck on his lips. Her mouth teased down his neck and over his collarbone, while his hands played over her bare skin. The soft sounds parting them made him tilt his head back. He wanted to see—see her, see her hands, her face, those eyes—witness the lust in her gaze. See how much she wanted him, how much his excitement turned her on.

Thirty seconds was almost too long, but when she slipped out of his hands it became even more difficult to leave the blindfold on. He felt pressure here and there, that was all that cued him in to where her hands were. The pierce of teeth and scratch of nails stung over his ribs, up the inside of his thigh. Then he felt something soft brush across his cock. He tipped his chin again, trying to peek and assuming it was just her hair, but he couldn’t be entirely sure.

“Sol,” he growled.

“Hmm?” The hum of her voice rattled through him as he felt her tongue on him. His hands flexed in the fabric of the duvet, trying to fight the pulsing urge to pull the blindfold off. Then he felt it; her mouth on the inside of his thigh. The dull sting as she sucked at his skin.

He chuckled, a hand finding its way into her hair. She’d leave a little purplish-red bruise there to be sure—the perfect shape of her mouth, perhaps even with a smudge of that same shade of red lipstick she always wore.

Her hands pressed over his hips, tracing the deep V. Then her tongue pressed along the length of his cock. “Bloody hell, love,” he groaned, pushing the blindfold up as she took him into her mouth. Her eyes flashed to his.

There wasn’t a trace of disappointment there.  Letting him fall from her lips with a pop, she grinned and lunged up his body in a smooth movement, stealing a kiss. “Lasted longer than I thought you would,” she teased against his mouth.

“Perhaps, I should put it on you.” He switched their positions, pressing her back against the pillows.

“Except we both know that I’ll keep it on if you ask.”

She was right. Eli knew the truth of her statement; knew she also didn’t need a blindfold to keep her eyes closed, just the direction to do so. Of course, even without sight and with her hands bound Furia still managed to taunt him to the edge of sanity. He pressed his hands over her arms, bringing her wrists above her head as his fingers laced with hers. Furia’s hips shifted against his, a tantalizing combination of silk, lace, and warmth against him.

“Would you like me to finish?” she asked. Her leg wrapped around his and the smooth rock of her body made him groan. “Or did you have something else in mind?”

“Oh, I can think of a few things.”

“But are they as much fun as my lips wrapped around your cock?”

That was one of his favorite things, especially her on her knees. Those big hazel eyes looking up at him, the sensation of a hum in her throat, and that gentle suck. She knew just what he liked, but still managed to change it up, keep it interesting—make him want more. Of course, there were a few endeavors that could come close.

“Some of them,” he replied, pressing against her in a way that brought a sigh to her lips.

The shape of her mouth proved far too tempting. He dove for her lips. How could she have expected he wouldn’t want to see everything? _See her?_

Furia giggled when the kiss broke. There was reluctance in her face when she slipped her hands from his, but when she applied pressure to his shoulders, Eli complied and laid on his back again, staring. She inched down his body again—her movement a symphony of lips, teeth, and tongue—peeking up at him now and then with that wanton look that spoke volumes. Sharp bites were salved with soft, open-mouthed kisses. Then she took him in hand, a tease of the tongue preceded the heat of her mouth.

He groaned, a dark primal sound that resonated through his body when her gaze met his. His fingers toyed with the curls that fell across his hips, twirling them around his fingers. More than just the feel of it played on his libido, the sight of it—her taking him into her mouth, her enjoying him—that too swirled the heat low in his belly.

“Fuck, Sol,” he hissed, as her nails dug into his hip. Hand and mouth working in tandem brought him to the edge with practiced ease. Familiarity had its advantages, though even as she allowed him to cum in her mouth, there was part of him that missed the start—when there was more exploration more experimentation. That hint of frustration brought on by not knowing quite what worked on one another.

She nibbled her way back up his body; little flashes of pain set his nerves alight. Furia knew him, his body, what got him hot and bothered, and what was akin to dousing him with ice water. Of course, he knew her just as well. Eli pulled her lips to his and kissed her deeply, then put his own knowledge to good use. He painted her a pretty picture, nestling himself between her legs, knowing just how his eyes would pop when framed by the stockings she’d worn for him.

While he licked and nibbled at her sensitive flesh, her fingers tugged at his hair, encouraging pulls that sent shocks straight to his groin. By the time he brought the chorus of his name to her lips, the sight, sound, and taste of her had him hard again. He couldn’t wait. Lips and hips met as he covered her body with his. Watching her face, her eyes, her body writhing below and against his.

No, the sight of her inflamed in passion was not one he could ever go without.


End file.
